


接球前卫

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: ABO，许久没经历完整发情期的Omega蝙蝠与不是alpha的氪星人在床上的两个小时





	接球前卫

==========

 

一个大都会英雄的抱枕抵在他鼻子前几寸，枕面上的边卫正瞪着眼睛，压迫感十足地提醒布鲁斯韦恩赶紧从不属于他的床上爬起来再滚出去。

布鲁斯将手从脑后抽出来，几乎是泄愤似的把枕头翻了个面。热潮退去后，他四肢仿佛被灌了铅一样沉重，腰却疼得不像是他自己的——大概被蝙蝠车拖着碾一路就是这种感觉，而这还是布鲁斯自找的。

他把自己埋进了抱枕背面的金色盾型里，深深吸气，再试着把缠绕在肌肉骨骼里的疲惫都呼出去。“克拉克。”哥谭蝙蝠叫了一声，嗓音低哑得难以辩识，他只好又咳了一会清了清嗓子，再次喊道：

“克拉克？”

尾音消失的一瞬间那头氪星人也出现了。年轻男人紧张兮兮地推开门，手上拿着刮胡刀和一杯冰镇橙汁。下巴上没刮干净的剃须泡沫落了下来，跌在白色背心上融成一小点暖灰。“你醒了？”他说，接着又消失了半秒，再出现时就带着一个光洁清爽的下巴，“我以为你会再睡……五个小时。”

布鲁斯看着克拉克大步走近自己，小腹因对方带来的压迫感猛得抽痛一下。“我现在四十五岁——”他撑着手肘想坐起来，超人的S被压得变了形，“而不是二十五，克拉克。热潮不会那样强烈了。”

“所以它结束了？”克拉克问他，“你的发情期？”

布鲁斯终于坐直了身体，两条长腿交叠着，他靠在至少三个枕头堆积起的小山上，屁股下坐着两条皱巴巴的毯子——但它们都干燥温暖，有人在他昏迷的时间内把一切都整理过了。他突然想起了什么似的抬起腿，毫不在意自己依然赤裸着下身。“你把我丢去洗澡，”布鲁斯得出结论道，语气里带着点埋怨，“至于发情期？没有，我预估还有两天，下次热潮来时我会提醒你的。”

克拉克把杯子放在地上，半跪在床沿缓慢挪了过来。“或者由我来提醒你，布鲁斯。”他说，随后微笑起来露出两颗尖锐的犬齿。对方为自己口交时的画面不受控制地跳了出来，那两颗牙磕在他硬挺着流着水的勃起上——布鲁斯发出一声懊恼的喉音。克拉克把边卫的靠枕从他怀里夺过来，随手就丢在地上，哥谭人瞪着眼睛想叫他走开些，毕竟他们还有四十八小时可以黏在一起，不缺这么一会。

但克拉克轻柔地把他的手推开了，同时吻上布鲁斯半张着的嘴唇。蝙蝠虚情假意地反抗了一两秒，只是他实在懒得用力。上一次热潮来临时他们在餐桌上就搞了起来，甚至毁了阿尔弗雷德好心送来的外带——克拉克只好用手指喂他些尚存形状的蛋糕块和奶油，还威胁他说如果你不吃，接下来的几天我大概只能操一具尸体。

“我给你找些吃的，”克拉克中断了这个吻，布鲁斯慵懒的抬起一边眼皮等他把话说完，“水？要吗？”

“当然。”

“冰镇橙汁怎么样？”他意指自己刚才端在手里的那杯，“冰箱里还有两提科罗娜，如果你想要我可以去社区的便利店给你买其他啤酒……你喝啤酒吗？”

他嘴里有股奇怪的味道，又苦又涩，而克拉克刚才显然喝了橙汁，这个吻只能打6分的及格分。“白水就好，”布鲁斯摇着头说，“我给你带来够多麻烦了。”

氪星人忽视了他后面那句话，继续笑着。“披萨呢？可以接受？”他问道。布鲁斯只觉得眼前的人影模糊了半秒，一杯水就出现在了他手里。

“什么？”

“德式香肠的，还是夏威夷菠萝？”克拉克说，布鲁斯意识到对方已经把食谱定下了，“赶稿时我会订他们家外卖，这只是个习惯。”

他浅抿一口以润了润嗓子，说着随你喜欢。

黑发蓝眼的神明静下来多看了他一会儿——这人类带点斑白的鬓发，眼角的细纹，棕色眼睛里极淡的那一抹绿，他举着杯子喝水时喉结随着动作上下滚动，放下时手臂上那根浮起又埋没的筋腱。他脖颈处涨红的外腺体。

克拉克想再咬上去，陷入发情期的Omega蝙蝠闻起来不可思议的好。布鲁斯很快把杯子里的水都喝光了，他冲克拉克扬了扬眉毛，在对方回过神前又将玻璃杯塞到他空着的手里。哥谭人像头灵活的黑豹似的翻身滚到一旁，踩着他前一晚踢下去灰色毛毯低头找裤子，克拉克就撑着下巴欣赏对方爬满疤痕的裸背——某一处，他想，曾经有他留下的伤痕。但那已经过去了。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯低低地喊了一声，听起来有些懊恼，“我的短裤找不见了。”

 

********

克拉克接过披萨盒时那个红头发的外卖员很隐秘地笑了笑。“好好照顾你的伴侣。”他说，甚至没接稳克拉克递过来的小费就溜之大吉，硬币孤零零的滚到楼梯间去，其中一枚还卡在了门缝里。

布鲁斯已经洗完澡重新缩到他临时的蝙蝠巢穴去了。克拉克推开门看到的就是这副景象，他盘腿坐在那儿，腿上搁着台电脑连接自己的手机，嘴里还念念有词。

“现在屋子里全是你的味道。”克拉克佯装抱怨的口气说道，布鲁斯抬起眼睛迅速扫了他一眼，又垂下了。

“我以为你闻不到我的……信息素。”哥谭人说，一边敲了敲耳麦小声给遥在蝙蝠洞的阿尔弗雷德下新的指令，一边在笔记本上折腾些什么。

“我不能。”克拉克把披萨丢到床铺中间，又溜出去找电视遥控器，他的声音即使隔着墙也十分清楚，“但我看得见。再说你闻起来真的不错，像剥开的柚子——你是换须后水了吗，布鲁斯？”

他没得到回应，克拉克不紧不慢地把沙发都翻了一遍才摸出他可怜的遥控器。接着从卧室里突然传出一声闷响，他动用X视线看过了那堵墙，发现布鲁斯像被蛇咬了一口似的猛的扣上了电脑。

“发生什么了？”克拉克说话时就出现在了布鲁斯身边。中年男人皱着眉，咂嘴酝酿了半天才说阿尔弗雷德听见了他对自己味道的评价。

他说完就挪开身子，伸直了手臂去够克拉克丢在床上的快餐盒，看起来是要跳过这个话题了。克拉克从布鲁斯腿上移走了那台重得要命的蝙蝠电脑，在纠结它去向时棕色眸子的蝙蝠用手肘推他小腿，克拉克低头对上那双眼睛，而眼睛的主人问他道：“还有水吗，克拉克？”

等超人带着三两瓶矿泉水回来，布鲁斯·韦恩已经霸占了正中央的位置开始吃德式香肠披萨。克拉克看着他如此心安理得的指示自己去跑腿，突然萌生了用水瓶丢他脑袋的冲动。他确实这样做了，布鲁斯也头都不回的抓住了氪星人丢来的武器，哥谭人挺无辜的朝电视机比了个手势。

“球赛。”布鲁斯说。克拉克泄了气一般笑出声来，飘到他的omega身旁坐定。

直播的是哥谭骑士队对抗中心城队伍的比赛。他曾以为布鲁斯对美式足球不感兴趣，毕竟——布鲁斯·韦恩看起来不是这类人，蝙蝠侠也不是，但他们两个融在一起时一切又说得通了。球场上那些年轻气盛的球员们抱着球相撞缠斗，他就和身旁这个比大多数Alpha更强壮的人类旁观，后者还慢吞吞地咬着披萨。

哥谭队的接球前卫迅速跑动着，大力呼喊他的侧翼跟上，但他试着跳起时被中心城的中卫撞上。这些Alpha们没有停下，矛盾激发的同时依然在奋力抛球出去砸给队友。克拉克难以抑制地想起他在小镇时的少年时光，他拧开瓶盖，大口灌下凉水。

布鲁斯侧着眼睛看他吞咽时滚动的喉结，但在克拉克注意到之前又移开了视线。他没吃多少，披萨盒最后还是到了克拉克手里，哥谭人将左脚挪到对方膝盖下的小缝隙内，把床尾的枕头都捡到自己背后去。

“你就像在筑巢——”克拉克说，布鲁斯仅仅用一个模糊的鼻音就让他闭了嘴。年轻英雄叼着食物打量着不发一言的中年人，后者把毛毯、被子和两匹防水布都推到了边上，接着用大都会球队的靠枕填满了那些缝。他的脚背有意无意地刮着克拉克小腿。很快布鲁斯给自己腾出一块完美且柔软的空间，他放松的仰躺进去，克拉克则吮着手指转头看回了比赛直播。

“此时我们看到哥谭队的教练和裁判争论了起来——”解说的嗓门很大，还带着明显的中西部口音，“关于八号的越位！那不是越位！我们都他妈看得清楚——老天啊，现在克里斯滕自己过来了——谁快去拉开他们？”

“你想看这场比赛吗？”克拉克问道，“每次看球赛我都想到做过的体育专栏，那简直不堪回首。”

“分散注意力不错，”布鲁斯低声说，“……你可以把声音调低，我想试着再睡一会儿。”

 

他没睡多久，这十几分钟更像是闭眼小憩。布鲁斯睁眼的那一秒克拉克也回头了，氪星人听到人类心跳的陡然升高、血液流速加快，散出的热度也逐渐不容小觑。

“也许——”

“我认为是，”布鲁斯说，克拉克依然坐在他腿上，“热潮。”

电子钟显示现在才六点十分，大都会此时正热闹得很，在克拉克深色的窗帘外光照强烈，那是落日余晖，与堪萨斯不甚相同的橙红色似乎照亮了明日之城住民的每扇窗户。布鲁斯试着直视过大都会的太阳，明明与哥谭只隔着一座跨海大桥，热度和光亮却仿佛来自两个世界。

他的标记者，他的氪星Alpha，他的锚。大都会的克拉克·肯特和堪萨斯的超人匍匐至布鲁斯面前，膝盖挤进他两腿之间，火热的手掌覆上他开始痉挛的小腹。“我爱你，”克拉克说，“交给我就好。”他的手撩开对方黑色丝绸质的内裤，布鲁斯呻吟着贴近他，半勃起的阴茎从边缘探出来。

第三次热潮总是来得格外猛烈。如果说第一次像被闷棍打晕，第二次换成被塞进棺材里颠簸二十四小时，第三次则是直接被丢到太阳里——克拉克确实是太阳，布鲁斯模糊不清地想着。前一秒他尚可以听清电视里遥远的呼声，克拉克抓着他的腿，另只手轻松的把内裤从胯上扒下来。

“天呐，你湿得要命。”这个肯特惊讶地说，好像前一天晚上软得要滴水的Omega他没操过一样。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯尽力抬起腰，两条长腿张得极开。激素使得他后穴又变得泥泞一滩，先前喝下去的液体就是为这时候准备的。克拉克反手扯下紧绷着的背心，接着重重的把自己摔到布鲁斯身上，他轻而易举地撬开对方的嘴，咬住舌头狠命吸吮着。布鲁斯哼哼了几声，他主动加深了这个吻，在克拉克温暖的手握住他的阴茎时又抽跳起来，一头撞上了氪星人的鼻子。

“慢点，”布鲁斯说，虽然他腿上的动作并不支持这句话，“我还比较清醒。”

克拉克的回答是一路舔咬到人类肿胀的外腺体。他仰起头先含住布鲁斯红透了的耳垂，高热体温所渗出的汗液顺着颧骨划到他嘴边。布鲁斯哑着嗓子叫他名字——在牙齿埋进脖颈处最隐私的器官时那声调一瞬间拔高，最后尾音打颤，被哥谭人憋回了肚子里。“叫我名字，”克拉克缓慢又情色的舔咬那块红肿，手上动作不停继续套弄着对方的老二，“听起来……很棒，我喜欢你叫我名字的音调。”

布鲁斯不耐的昂首，这种看似标记实际又缺少必要激素的行为让他吐不出话。“哪一个？”但他是蝙蝠侠，就算被热潮击中脑袋他也能理出几句话来呛别人，“氪星名字——还是人类名字？”

克拉克拨正他的下巴去吻他面颊上那颗小痣，唇角，冒出点胡茬的下巴。“随便哪个，布鲁斯。”他说。哥谭人在他的抚摸下逐渐溃不成军，分不清是前液还是肠液的粘稠液体很快打湿了他的手，他把这些东西均匀抹开在布鲁斯蜷曲的小腹上，摸索着捏上他左侧的乳头。

布鲁斯急促地吸了口气：“……卡尔。”

“对极了。”克拉克冲他扬起一个光彩夺目的笑容，那两颗犬齿闪着危险的光。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，想去掉蒙在他眼前的水汽，这只让他看起来更柔软了些——毕竟他处在发情期所带来的热潮之中。克拉克凑上来轻咬他下唇，最后划过喉结挪到对方胸前。布鲁斯体表干净，除却伤疤以外没有别的装饰，连两三根多余的毛发都没有，他来大都会前还特意做了除毛，克拉克只能借用超人的感官才能摸出他下腹扎手的残余。

蓝眼睛对上棕眼睛，卡尔在布鲁斯叫第二声前张嘴含住了他的乳头。粗糙舌面刮擦着那粒敏感的软肉、不断绕着它打转，牙齿则予以轻柔撕咬，它们很快涨大起来，在克拉克嘴里抵着他上颚。年轻男人抽出手来，从下面托住布鲁斯韦恩健硕饱满的胸大肌，指尖埋进了一层极浅极软的脂肪里。

克拉克应该帮忙浇灭这股欲望，而非在一旁煽风点火助其增长。布鲁斯显然也注意到了这点。这个脑袋昏昏沉沉的中年蝙蝠抬腿缠上氪星人的腰，有意让他们胯部相碾，他赤裸且湿淋淋的阴茎蹭着对方紧绷的腹部，后面的入口更甚，很快克拉克可怜的拳击短裤就湿了一半。

“插进来，”布鲁斯咬着下唇晃着头，在克拉克用力揉捏他的胸时跟着喘了起来，“拜托——卡尔，你没在帮忙。”

“看啊，你在我床上堆的小小巢穴。”克拉克居然还有空拯救一个差点掉下去的枕头，他把这个软绵绵圆滚滚的玩意重新塞到布鲁斯手下，哥谭人趁着不注意抬手从后面袭击了克拉克的脑袋，手指没进他柔软又坚韧的黑发里。

“听着，我不想逼迫你。”克拉克说。他呲牙咧嘴的好像布鲁斯真的扯疼了他，蓝眼睛黯淡下去，填补上的是比欲望更深的东西。他身下的人类舌尖抵着下唇，唾液将其染成晶亮的红色，布鲁斯挤出几声模糊不清的咕哝，低垂着眼睛看克拉克半湿掉的短裤。

“但你在逼我求你，”他想继续说下去，“好吧——求你了，现在脱掉裤子。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后克拉克蹬掉了他的短裤。那根气势汹汹的氪星老二就昂在胯下，克拉克突然侧身过去，捡起了被忽视已久的电视遥控器。“什么？”他对着布鲁斯有些疑惑的目光笑了出来，“你说过要看球赛。”

他握住布鲁斯结实的大腿，轻松一抬便让对方靠在了他腰上。那个让人遐想的小口不断吐出属于omega的甜腻液体，布鲁斯尽力把自己蜷起来，克拉克的阴茎蹭着他光滑的鼠蹊部，很快也被淋得透湿。

这些亲昵接触让中年人发起抖来。他拽着克拉克的手把他拉近自己，张开嘴乖顺地吮吸着氪星人的手指，他细致的舔着，牙齿偶尔磕上对方柔软的指腹——难以想象这样一只手能托起大楼或是星球。

但那是克拉克。布鲁斯着迷地想，谁能克制自己不为他倾倒呢。

“标记……”他呻吟着，诉说自己的请求，“我。那已经够湿了，克拉克。”

氪星人抽开手指，俯身下来给他一个短暂的吻。“好啊，”他咬着布鲁斯滚烫的耳朵，“我猜也是。”

两根手指绕着穴口打转，轻而易举的刺入那圈开合着的肌肉。他里面确实……又湿又紧，omega体质让侵入变得极为容易，高热的液体顺着指节流出来，布鲁斯憋出声软糯的喉音，右手胡乱地摸索着想找到什么。

他在折磨这个可怜人。克拉克想。棕色眼睛被蒙上一层漂亮的雾，布鲁斯用脚跟敲着他的背催促他进来，而他仅仅是用手指继续抠挖着那敏感的内壁。

“绝佳的防守！中心城队伍为此拉回两分！”电视里被调低的欢呼声突然炸响，解说欢快的大声吼着，“球权回到了哥谭骑士手里，他们能——”

克拉克撤出手指，布鲁斯终于得到想要的。那根坚硬的玩意把多余的汁水都挤了出来，内里烧灼着，近乎贪婪的搅紧克拉克的阴茎。此时人类也抓住了刚才丢到一旁的水瓶，颤颤巍巍的拧开它，舌尖探进瓶口试着得到更多的水分。

他抬高腰胯，右手捏着对方骨盆稳住身体，omega对克拉克逐渐大力的侵入十分受用。布鲁斯小声喘着，没咽下的液体从嘴角处漏出来，他勾着舌头小心舔瓶口，更多的水——比起被他吞下，大部分都洒在前胸，滚落至腹股沟和精液混在一起。

克拉克缓慢且温柔的操进他里面，比过去更深，他几乎要抵到溢出体液的那个器官，但在触及它之前又退了出来。布鲁斯哑着嗓子咳嗽，水很快被喝光了，他像某种猫科动物一般胡乱拱着身子，嘴里念念叨叨。“克拉克，天呐，”韦恩说，在氪星人的阴茎再次捅进来时音调陡然拔高，近乎啜泣着，“我——”

“你爱我，”克拉克十分确信地说，身下这具温暖躯体因他的话有一瞬的僵直，“……你爱死我了，布鲁斯。”

他的手移到哥谭人挺翘的臀部，如此大力的揉捏必定留下了不少淤青。布鲁斯没阻止他，甚至还主动往他手里凑，两条长腿在克拉克背后交叠着，足弓紧绷，肌肉难以放松。“我爱你。”人类咕哝着，克拉克一个挺身捣碎了他接下来的话。他此刻真实的希望自己是个alpha，而不只是个普通氪星男性，他用X视线看见了布鲁斯里面——那些肌肉是如何吞咬他的老二，平时就足够敏感的前列腺被顶弄时瞬间的抽搐。他是这样的强力，几乎把布鲁斯朝下操进了床垫里，男人偏棕的黑发散在枕面上，他出气多进气少得哼哼着，张开嘴想咬些什么。

“我能让你怀孕吗？”卡尔突然问道，布鲁斯已经没精力思考这句问话有多么的危险，“我看到你的子宫口……它打开了，如果我射进去的话你会怀孕吗，布鲁斯？”

他只抓取到几个单字——精液，射入，克拉克在看他。“你当然……”布鲁斯悲鸣一声，黑发蓝眼的家伙握住他早先射精、已经半软的阴茎套弄起来，“……可以，射在我里面。”他开始咬自己的手指，含含糊糊的说下去：“……伴侣们都是这样做的。”

穴道在热潮和氪星人的攻势下早就软成一滩，随便碰碰都能再挤出些水来。他感觉自己也要化在布鲁斯体内了，他感觉自己从未有现在这么硬过。克拉克飘起来了几寸，右手稳妥地扶着布鲁斯的胯，重力协助他能更深的插进那个隐秘的入口——只是轻微的碰触就让布鲁斯尖叫了起来，他的棕色眼睛仿佛融成了蜜糖，正目不转睛的盯着克拉克与他交合的地方。过激的动作让不少淫液顺着肚皮滑下来，有的溅到布鲁斯脸上，他似乎没觉得把自己对折起来有什么不好，毕竟是克拉克想这样做。

“我们该早点谈这个。”克拉克说，布鲁斯回以一声意义不明的低喘。那根高热性器实实在在的抵进了他长久不用的某个器官，痛楚和欢愉一瞬间在哥谭人脑子里炸开来，他疼得想吐，随后那股被填满的美妙感觉像柔顺布匹似的完整包裹住他，心脏早就脱离了布鲁斯本人的控制。后穴突然的收紧让克拉克也不好受，他闷哼一声，下一次更大力的撞进去，胯部相贴得严丝合缝。

热潮让布鲁斯他的粗暴动作着了迷，中年人只能求他继续、别停、操到他失去神智最好不过——“我听见了，”蝙蝠对他说，“试试看……啊，卡尔……兴许我能怀上一个氪星小家伙，谁知道呢？”

然后他的嘴就再也吐不出一句完整的话。克拉克开始报复他的胡言乱语，空闲的左手覆上对方腹部，在那层紧绷结实的肌肉下藏着让他们如此狂乱的罪魁祸首。他甚至摸到自己耸动的阴茎戳出来的一点突起——那一定很疼，可布鲁斯看着他，只像是要哭出来了。

哥谭人向后仰起脖子，在他手里十分顺从的模样。他不断念着克拉克的名字，最后被自己的精液溅了一脸，克拉克看着他眼睛低垂，几近透明的浊液黏在睫毛上。他伸出舌头舔着红润得要命的嘴唇，递出无声的邀约。

 

“好的，好的！目前的状况来看哥谭骑士队要领先更多——但中场休息之后，谁知道呢！”

 

克拉克希望这场热潮过去后他们能真的认真探讨一下，但此时他只能扑上去轻咬布鲁斯的外腺，氪星人热烫的精液一滴不剩的、全部灌进了Omega张开半点的子宫里。

fin


End file.
